Fathers and Daughers
by JadeDjo
Summary: A 3 one-shots about Mara Jade, Mirax Terrik, and Tahiri Veila leaving home for the first time.
1. Mara

Mara Jade was very happy. She was told that she would get to go to the Imperial gardens with her papa. He had told her over dinner that they would be going and to look her best when they left. To a three-year-old this meant that she would have her mama put her red-gold hair into braids and to tie them off with green ribbon to match her dress. So when dawn came, even before her parents were up little Mara scampered out of bed to begin her preparations. Of course this meant that she had to wake up her mama so she could do Mara's hair.

Opening the door and walking over to her mama's side of the bed, she quickly found her mother wake and crying. Worry quickly overrode her desire to get her hair done. "Mama? You Okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine sweetie, just a bad dream."

Mara took this to be an expectable answer and immediately started to explain how she wanted her hair done. After an hour she was satisfied with her appearance and when her mama called her for breakfast she proudly walked into the kitchen. As expected her papa gave her a big smile and swept her into his arms.

"You look just like a little princess," he told her.

"Yes Papa, 'cause you say only princesses get to see the gardens."

"That's right." He said, putting her back down.

"Come Mara, even princess need to eat breakfast. You don't want to miss anything because you didn't have enough energy," her mama put in.

"Yes Mama," she said and tried not to stuff the food in her mouth all at once.

Even with her restraint Mara still finished first and had to wait as her papa seemed to take extra long in eating. Final he took his last bit and got up from the table and said, "Well now, what pretty girl would like to go to the Imperial Gardens with me today?"

"Me, me, me!"

"Then I choose Mara to go with me. Are you ready."

"Yeah! Yes I ready!" she said in a rush. She could hardly contain her enthusiasm.

"Then get your coat and lets go."

In her rush to do as her papa said and her excitement at leaving with him, little Mara Jade failed to notice that her mama had once again started to cry.

The trip in the air taxi, flying towards the Capital District, was just as hard to sit through as breakfast had been. Mara's papa kept on having to remind her not to bang her feet against the pilot's seat. After the fifth reminder, her papa also told her that if the pilot got distracted because she was kicking his seat and they crashed then she would never be able to go to the Gardens. At this Mara tried to sit as still as possible. But she couldn't keep her eyes still. Everywhere she looked she saw something new. Imperial Center was a wonder of architecture and even though she had taken walks through the city with her mama, flying over it was something completely different. She never felt so free.

All to soon the pilot announced they had arrived and Mara took her papa's hand as they disembarked. Before them was a massive building with nothing but glass for walls. Even for a three-year-old, she practically dragged her papa up the steps to the main entrance. Once again having to wait as her papa paid their admission, Mara thought of all the beautiful plants house behind those clear walls. In fact, her mama had once told her that she had fallen in love with her papa in the Ithorian section of the gardens. That was one place Mara was sure to make her papa take her.

Finally they were let in and Mara just had to stop and stare. Everything in side was the complete opposite of outside. There were greens of every shade imaginable in one area. In another was an absolute rainbow of flowers. Even the desert areas were beautiful with all of there reds, oranges, and yellows.

At first her papa would let her look at ever flower, tree and bush from each exhibit. Yet as they progressed farther and farther into the gardens he began to limit there time until they no longer stopped when passing into a new area. By this time Mara was literally being dragged behind her papa. She tried to call out for him to stop but would just get another jerk on the arm and was then told to walk faster.

By the time they reached the swamps of Dagobah they began to slow down and finally stopped behind a moss covered tree. Mara didn't like the place one bit. It was cold despite the humidity in the air. A coldness that came from the spirit rather than the temperature.

Not wanting to be anywhere near this area, Mara tried to tell her papa that she wanted to leave. All she got in return was a tug on her arm and told to be quiet. This only made her unease grow. There was just something wrong, but she couldn't figure out what.

It turned out she didn't have to wait long to answer her own question. The artificial mist parted and out came a man dressed all in black. Or at least Mara assumed it was black because the man also wore a cloak that covered most of his form including his head from the hood. As he walked towards her, Mara could feel the malevolent intent radiating from him. She was frozen in place as she watched him almost float nearer.

When he came with in a few paces from her and her papa, the man began to speak. Just like the aura he gave off his voice was hard and cold with none of the kindness she was used to hearing from her mama and papa. Mara heard none of what he said and merle tried to hide herself behind her papa's legs. But when her papa spoke back to the man, it was with nearly the same frigidness as the man. Shocked to hear her papa talk this way Mara couldn't help but listen.

"Yes I have her. But first I want what's mine."

"You'll get your money when the Emperor is satisfied that she is trainable."

"That wasn't the deal."

"We are altering the deal."

"But.."

"Would you like to take this up with His Majesty and see what he has to say about it?"

"No."

"Good. Now had her over."

Mara didn't really know what they were talking about, nor did she want to stay and find out. Something inside her told her that she needed to leave. Right now.

She wasn't fast enough. Just as she started to turn to leave her papa grabbed her hard by the arm. It was a grip she knew she'd never be able to break. This didn't keep her from trying. "Papa, please. Wanna go home now."

"We can't princess," he said with a much more soothing voice. "But it's alright. You're going to go with Mr. Stark. He's going to take care of you now."

Mara almost believed him, yet the feeling of danger seemed only to grow. "No Papa! Only want you and Mama!"

"Keep it quiet," Mr. Stark said.

"Three-year-olds aren't stupid. They know when something's wrong," her papa hissed back at him. Then turning back to Mara he said, "Listen baby, nothings going to hurt you, but you have to go with Mr. Stark. Mama and I can no longer take care of you."

"But why," she said. Mara was so scared and confused that tears had started to roll down he cheeks.

"We just can't, ok?"

"NO!" Mara was sobbing uncontrollably now and could barely get the word out before a rough hand grabbed her and picked her up.

"Enough of this. Time to go." Mr. Stark through her over his shoulder and began to walk away.

"Wait! Papa!" Struggling to free herself only earned her a jab in the side.

"Goodbye my little Mara. Be a good girl." This was all her papa said as she was carried farther and farther away.

"Papa! Papa!" Mara shouted between sobs. But he didn't respond. Instead he turned around and began to walk in the opposite direction. This was the last time she ever saw her papa again. For just as he was about to round a bend in the trail she felt a stab of pain in her arm and looked down just in time to see Mr. Stark pull a needle from it. Turning back to get a last glimpse as her papa turned the bend the world started to go dark. Then nothing.


	2. Mirax

Mirax Terrik walked solemnly behind her father. In fact all she could do was follow, that's all her overloaded brain would allow. As she trailed behind him, she couldn't help but peek around her father. There floated a capsule that contained the remains of her mother. It floated on a repulser sled quietly preceding the mourners. The eight-year-old girl never realized how many beings knew her mother. Tears once again started to roll down her cheeks. And now no one will ever see her again, she thought. Through the entire ceremony, all Mirax could think of was that she would never see her mother again and that she would now live with her father. This brought on a new fit of crying.

She had never really gotten to know Booster. Yes he was her father, but he was usually gone on a 'Run' as her mother called it. He wasn't a complete unknown though. Ever so often he would show up on her doorstep with gifts from far off places. She once received a doll from, how did you say it again? Alderaan? Wherever it came from it was Mirax's most prized possession. But Booster had never stayed more than a few days with his family before he needed to be back out again. Then there was the fact that he asked Mirax to not call him dad, but Booster. None of her friends called their fathers by their first names. This was something that Mirax had yet to get used to, even after 8 years of life. The these new changes were just to much to take in all at once, which just made her cry more.

When a warm hand started to gentle shake her did Mirax realize that she had cried her self to sleep. The person attached to the had was Booster and he was giving her a worried expression. Sitting up and trying to erase the tear trails from her face, she managed a smile to reassure him that she was alright. His frown told her she had failed.

"Are you ready to go," he said.

Mirax just nodded her head and took his offered hand. Together they left and made their way to the hanger bays. Only once before had Mirax seen Booster's ship the Pulsar Skate. To the eyes of an eight-year-old the ship looked huge and a little frightening. Booster had said that this would be her new home and he had even let her pick out any cabin she wanted. They had moved her things and some keepsakes from her mother to her new room but she had yet to arrange everything the way she wanted. Now how ever she just wanted to go back to sleep and maybe when she woke her life would be back to normal. That was her wish every night since her mother's death and though it never came true she kept on wishing. After leaving Mirax in her cabin and telling her not to leave it for the time being, Booster left. He said he had some final business to attend to before the lifted off. She tried to ask where they were going but the only response she got back was a 'you'll see'.

She tried to go back to sleep but sleep wouldn't come. Getting up she paced her room not knowing what to do with herself. Stepping out her door she began to wander the ship. It had 4 cabins including her own, and a rec. room/ mess hall with a galley connected to it. The cockpit she shied away from after she heard her father taking to someone and so headed in the opposite direction which left her in the cargo hold. There she saw crates and boxes stacked all most to the ceiling. I wonder what all this is for? She thought. Just then she heard heavy footsteps coming in her direction. Not wanting to be caught in a place she new she wasn't supposed to be, Mirax quickly ran to the back of the hold and hid behind one of the boxes. She ducked down just in time for the hatch opened and she could hear Booster and another voice talking. The second voice seemed to want to roll their S's so every word came out with a hiss.

"Thiss shoulds be everythins bossss."

"And what about the spice."

"Isss packs away ins the compartmentss. No ways CorSecs be finsing its."

"Perfect Shinzy. Now get to the cockpit and start the preflight."

Though Mirax couldn't see what was happening, she could still hear perfectly fine and the sounds coming from the hatch sounded like a sniffing sound. Then she heard Booster say, "What do you smell."

There was no reply, but a new sound started along with the sniffing. The soft padding of feet on deckplates were slowly making there way towards her. He can't smell me, I took a shower this morning. Nevertheless this Shinzy person was coming nearer. What should I do, if he finds me I'll be in major trouble and if I give myself I'll still be in trouble, but maybe Booster will be less mad.

Slowly she stood up. "Its me, I'm sorry," she said not looking up.

"Sithspit girl what are you doing in here. I thought I told you to stay in your room!"

Mirax nodded and looked up at him. She started to give Booster her innocent look that had always worked on her mother, but was alarmed to see that he had drawn his blaster. The speech that she had begun to prepare as explanation for her being in the cargo hold died on her lips. Instead a panicked jumble tumbled forth. "I'm really sorry daddy, please, I'll be good. I'll never do it again. I cross my heart!" She was so scared that she even forgot to call him Booster.

During her plea, Booster had looked at her then at his gun and promptly put it back in its holster, while Shinzy left the cargo hold. When she finished he started to come towards her. Even though the blaster was not in his hand anymore, Mirax still backed away from him. fearful of what he might do. Her mother had never once hit her, but Cin'El had once confided in her that her father beat her when she was bad. Even though Booster had never done so before, the way he was walking toward her brought these fears to mind. Before he reached her, she tried to beg one more time. "Please, please, I'll be on my best behavior forever!."

"Shh, I'm not going to hurt you," he said as he got down on one knee in front of her. "Now what I want to know from you is why you're in here when I told you to stay in your room."

His voice had softened to the point where Mirax did believe that he was just mad and meant her no harm. The fact that she could now look him in the eye for the first time also took away some of her fear. But still not knowing what her punishment would be she hesitated to answer. So she tried to get some kind of assurance from him. "If I tell you, you promise not to yell at me?" After he said he promised she continued, "I got bored in my room and I've never been on a starship before. I just wanted to look around. I didn't mean to do anything wrong."

"Except you did do something wrong, you left your room when you were told not too."

"I know but…," she tried to explain.

"No buts. I know you miss your mother and I know you and she had your own set of rules, however you're with me now and you're going to have to follow the rules I give you. Do you understand?"

"I guess."

"Then let me put it this way, honey. You're not Mirax Terrik anymore." At this statement Mirax's eye widened and she began to worry all over again.

"But who will I be if I'm not me?" She asked.

Booster gave a quite chuckle at her statement, the explained. "You'll still be you, but you'll also be Mirax Terrik, member of the ships crew."

"I'm a member of the Pulsar Skate?" she asked, now wide eyed in wonder rather then fear.

"You are now. And as a member that means you have to do what the captain says."

"And you're the captain." She said.

"That's right, baby. So when the captain lays down rules, they're not just to tell you what to do. The rules on a starship are there to keep everyone safe. So when I told you to stay in your room, it was not so you couldn't look around the ship, but so you wouldn't be in the way when we were loading in this cargo."

Mirax nodded her head. Things were going to be very different here she was sure, but it looked like that it wouldn't be all bad. She got to be a crewman, er, woman. This was something she had secretly dreamed about. Ever since she and Cin'El had snuck into that holodrama about the space pirate and the princess, she had dreamed about being about to go off in to the galaxy and fall in love with a dashing pilot. Now at least part of her dream would come true. Giving Booster her biggest smile she moved closer to him and gave him a hug. Laying her head on his shoulder she said, "I promise, I'll be the best crew-woman ever."

Feeling Boosters hands come up and encircle her she heard him whisper in her ear. "I know you will, you're my baby girl."


	3. Tahiri

The white-hot sands of Tatooine blew across the Dune Sea in a whirlwind of motion. Dust devils strong enough to nock a man down moved and danced to their own music. This was the only movement that could be seen for miles in every direction. Even Sand People no better then to venture out into the wastelands during midday. Tatoo 1 and Tatoo 2 bore down evaporating any moisture anywhere near the surface of the planet. This would have concerned Tahiri except for the fact that she was sheltered within the Bantha mud hut.

Mud hut? More like dung hut, Tahiri thought. In fact, that was the truth. The Tusken Raiders spent the sand storm season in small camps. The huts consisted of bantha dung, urine, clay, and sand all covering krayt dragon scales. Left to dry in the heat from the twins the concoction soon became a stiff surface. When the scales where laid over a framework of rib bones then it became a shelter. Tahiri knew this of course. She'd been living with a tribe of Sand people for nearly six years, or six sandstorm cycles. In that time she'd learned many other desert survival skills, but she could almost remember a time when those skills hadn't been necessary.

The memories were always just beyond her ability to recall and every time she asked her 'father' Sliven he would tell her that the memories wouldn't serve her and increase her ability to persevere in the desert. He would then lecture her on how survival was the most important aspect of Tusken life.

Tahiri sighed to herself. At least the winds would be letting up soon and the tribe could get moving again. Sliven always seemed to lecture her more when they were encamped then when the tribe was on the move. Just as she thought this, Sliven came into the hut.

Even though she could not see his face, Tahiri new he was giving her a disapproving look.

"Why do you sit here young one," he said.

She new he did not refer to being out of the sun but rather that she was not using her time to sharpen her Gaffie stick or soften the krayt dragon hide.

"I'm just thinking guardian," she replied.

"Unless you are thinking about how to improve your skills with the gaffie your time would be better spent sharpening it."

"No I'm not thinking about gaffie sticks. I'm thinking that I feel different today."

"Different? How so?" Sliven asked. "You have not come down with sand fever?"

"No, it's not a sickness. I just feel...different," was all she could say. But Tahiri felt more then that. She felt anticipation when there was nothing to look forward to. She felt, well, she just felt. Normally she would be able to sense one of her tribe member's presence when they were in danger or when the hunt was on. Otherwise she could only feel Bangor's or Sliven's presence constantly. But today it was like the tribe was in battle and she could feel each member, yet there was no battle. Only the normal preparations when leaving the camps after the sandstorm season.

Despite the tribe preparing to leave, Tahiri felt like something was about to happen. Something important.

"Young one. Young one!" Sliven broke through her thoughts.

Though she could not see his face behind his wrappings she felt his concern. "Yes sir."

"You are truly in a strange mood today," Sliven said "But strange mood or not, if you are not sick then you must work."

Sighing again, Tahiri got up and began packing. She was sure that most the tribe was finished and ready to leave tomorrow, but she just hadn't felt the need to pack. That thought, of course, was ridiculous. If she didn't pack her and Sliven's things they wouldn't last a day out in the desert.

It took her the rest of the day to finish, even with periodic help from Sliven. Just as he finished the last bag and Sliven came in again and motioned for her to join him out side. She knew what was coming. Every time the tribe left camp they told The Story. It was one of Tahiri's favorites. But not for the reason that the Sand People told it.

The entire tribe gathered around the fire that had been built to ward off the chill of on coming night. Sliven, as the tribe leader took his place first and everyone else sat down according to his or her rank with in the tribe. Children, with no rank yet, sat beside their mothers. Since Tahiri was Slivens' adopted daughter she had the enviable seat next to him.

Once everyone was settled Sliven stood. Not only was it the leaders job to be strong and fierce, wise and knowledgeable, but they also had to be able to tell a good story. Tahiri always loved to watch Sliven tell a story. He used his whole body, not just his voice to convey character, emotion, and action.

He told the same story every time the sandstorm season was over. It came from an actual account of a surviving member of a tribe that had been massacred during the night. Even the children had been killed. The story began with the tribe having successful raiding a human settlement and capturing a human female. Tahiri always rooted for the humans at this point. Even though she could not remember much of her life before being taken in by the tribe, she still didn't want anyone to be hurt. Not to mention that if the Sand People in the story had left the humans alone, what happened next might have been averted.

The tale went on to tell how the Sand People decided to torture their prisoner instead of ending her life. This proved to be their undoing for on the 5th night after the raid a figure came to the camp that night. It was a ghost come to punish that tribe for their carelessness. The dark ghost moved with stealth and cunning. His only weapon a glowing sword that slashed through the toughest armor and the sharpest gaffie stick. It was a marauding invader that no force could stop.

Tahiri was so caught up in the tale that she didn't even hear the sounds of seeder bikes till they were just outside the circle of huts. Looking over she saw two figures climb down and start towards them. She was so surprised that she gave the alarm. In moment the entire tribe was oriented to face this threat.

Both figures wore cloaks with the hood up preventing Tahiri from getting a good look at them. Stopping just outside of the Tuskans attack range the fore most figure spoke. "We mean you no harm, please lower your weapons."

It was a voice that projected calm and authority. Tahiri felt herself compiling. Sliven, however, did not. He took a step forward to stand before the intruders and demand to know why they were here.

"We have come seeking a Force presence. It is coming from among your tribe," The nebulous voice said.

"You have found a force. My tribe is a force to be reckoned with," Sliven challenged.

"I'm sure it is and we have no wish to fight you. But you have someone among your tribe that is not a Tuskan. We have come to talk to this person."

Tahiri shivered and not from the cooling night. The stranger had been looking right at her when he said that. She couldn't see his eyes of course but she felt him looking in her direction.

"There is no one here you for you. Leave or I will make you leave."

"Stop," a new voice cried. Looking over Tahiri saw that it was Vexa. What was that idiot woman doing?

"You speak out of turn Vexa," Sliven said.

"I speak because you won't," she snarled at him. Then pointing at Tahiri she said, "Her! She is the one you seek. Take her and we can be done with her."

The figure had turned his attention to the argument but once again turned to Tahiri. She tried not to show her fear as any Tuskan would, but her insides where a jumble.

"NO!" Shouted Sliven. "She is my daughter and a member of this tribe. We do not give our own to enemies!"

"I am not your enemy mighty leader," The stranger tried to sooth. "I just want to ask the child a question."

The figure must have sensed her nervousness because he said, " It's alright. We're not here to hurt you," and began to move in her direction.

This was the finial straw as far as Sliven was concerned. He charged the cloaked man. Even with no weapon a fully enraged Tuskan Raider is not to be trifled with. Coming up from the man's side, Sliven was prepared to wrestle him to the ground. He never got close. Out of the darkness, Tahiri heard a snap hiss. There, between the dark man and Sliven as a glowing blade greener then anything on the hot arid planet. Then the second figure was beside the first with a blade of their own.

Just like in the story, Tahiri thought. They had come to punish the Tribe for taking her in. Humans just weren't meant to live with Sand People. But Tahiri couldn't let her tribe be killed, for whatever reason. Running to stand in front of Sliven she tore off her facemask and shouted, "Please don't kill him. I'll do what ever you want ghost, but don't hurt my father!"

This brought gasps from those watching and a nod from the cloaked man. "You have great courage for one so young," he said and then the blade was gone. Tahiri blinked in surprise. Had she just one her first battle?

"No little one, you did not win since I had no intention of hurting anyone. But can I ask the name of one so brave?"

Looking back a Sliven to see what she should do, Tahiri tried to sense his emotions, but got nothing. Nor did she get any queues for her next move. Deciding it couldn't hurt to give her name she said, "Tahiri Veila"

Reaching up to the hood of his cloak, the figure pushed in down. In place of shadows was the kind face of a human man. Then getting down on one knee to be at eye level with her he said, "Nice to meet you Tahiri. My name is Luke Skywalker and I'd like you to come with me to my Jedi Academy."

"Why?" came Sliven's gruff question.

"Because she as great potential to use the Force. I know you know what that means," Luke said.

Sliven nodded then turned and walked back towards the tribe.

"Wait, I don't know what it means."

"It means you have gifts," Luke said. "And I can show you how to use them."

Tahiri's eyes widened in surprise. "But how did you know?" She asked.

"That is one of the many things I will teach you," Luke Skywalker said.

"You can not take her," her adopted father said. "She must complete the trial before she can choose."

"But wouldn't she be better prepared for it if she could use her full potential?" Luke now addressed Sliven.

It was then that Vexa interrupted without permission. "Just take the foul thing and leave us!"

"BE SILENT FEMALE!" Sliven roared. "This does not concern you!" But she could tell that female tusken's words had struck a cord with the tribe leader.

"Your words are wise human," Sliven said to Luke Skywalker in a contemplative tone. "But this human female is my adopted daughter and must complete her trial before the end of her ninth season or be cast out. This is in 6 months."

"I cannot promise to have her fully trained in that time...," Luke Skywalker started to say.

"Then leave...," Sliven started to say, but Luke Skywalker was not finished.

"But I can promise to have her back in time to complete her trail with the force as her ally," Luke Skywalker finished.

Tahiri tried to stay still as stone, but her heart was beating a mile a minute. If what Luke Skywalker offered would enable her to successfully complete her trail then she would be a full member of the tribe. Even Vexa would have no say. So through her silence and stiff posture she willed her guardian to agree. She could feel his eyes boring into her behind his face mask and after what seemed an eternity but could not have been more then a minute, Sliven nodded.

"You may take this girl child with you Luke Skywalker. To train until her ninth season and then you will bring her back to honor and complete the traditions of the Tuskens."

Luke Skywalker bowed and respectfully said, "I understand, oh wise chief." He then turned to Tahiri and said directly to her. "But only if she is brave and wishes to learn."

This took her back. Sliven had said she was to go with him and she would do as he commanded. But to choose for herself, it just wasn't done, not by a female and most certainly not by a female child.

"It is your choice," Luke simple said and went to go and stand back by his companion who had still not lowered their hood.

As excited as she was at the prospect of leaving with this human and learning about the force, she suddenly found herself indecisive. Looking between the Jedi and the only father she could remember.

"Trust your feelings," came the second Jedi's voice as they now lowered their hood. And to Tahiri's surprise it was a woman, with hair so white it seemed to shimmer like a mirage. A woman stood beside Luke Skywalker. A woman Jedi.

It was then when she felt a stirring. As if the wind was speaking to her, pushing her toward the Jedi and a way from her home. But as her feet took her to stand with the Jedi, she felt no fear. Only peace. As if this is where she was meant to be.

"Goodbye my Father," Tahiri called be for the Jedi could take her back to their speeder.

"May the Great Sands stay firm under your feet," Sliven gave the traditional Tusken farewell. "And may the Winds allow your return."


End file.
